fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi: Character Information 1
★ Naruto & Ninja Gaiden Characters ★ Page 0: ۞ Page 1: (Current) Page 2: ۞ Page 3: ۞ List of Techniques: [Click Here] Characters' List: [Click Here] ☀ Legend of the Symbol used ☀ ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s) and arsenal(s). ≠ - Coming Soon _____________________________________ Ranking System There are five levels to ranking (Ninja Gaiden-verse). * Ninja Dog (忍犬; Ninken) * Lower Ninja (下忍; Genin), * Lesser Ninja (低忍; Tei-nin) * Greater Ninja (上忍 lit. Greater Ninja), * Ninja Head (里長; Shinobigashira), * Master Ninja (頭領; Tōryō?), Elemental Nations' Shinobi Organizational System * Academy students (忍者学校生, Akademī-sei) * Genin (下忍, Literally meaning: low ninja, Meaning (Viz): junior ninja) * Chūnin (中忍, Literally meaning: Middle Ninja, Meaning (Viz): Journeyman Ninja) * Tokubetsu Jōnin (特別上忍, Tokubetsu Jōnin, English TV: Special Jōnin, Literally meaning: Special High Ninja, sometimes known as Tokujō for short) * Jōnin (上忍, Jōnin, Literally meaning: High Ninja, Meaning (Viz): Elite Ninja) * Kage (影, Literally meaning: Shadow) * Anbu (暗部, English TV: Anbu Black Ops, Literally meaning: Dark Side), short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (暗殺戦術特殊部隊, Literally meaning: Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) * Medical teams (医療班, Iryō-han) Combine reference of Ninja Ranks in Follow: * = Master Ninja: Sannin/Kage Level * = Senior/Greater Ninja: Jonin Level * = Middle Ninja: Chunin Level * = Lesser/Lower Ninja: Genin * = Ninja Dog: Academy Student Primary Noted Nee - Meaning Given Name. * = Example: Sakura Haruno née Uzumaki Nine Cycles of Hell # First Circle (Limbo) – an uncertain period of awaiting a decision or resolution - “Here suffer those who did not sin, yet did not have the required portal of our faith. Their punishment is the denial of Paradise.” # Second Circle (Lust) – very strong sexual desire - “To this torment are condemned the carnal damned. Those for whom desire conquered reason.” # Third Circle (Gluttony) – habitual greed or excess in eating. - For the ruinous fault of Gluttony, so are these sad souls broken by the rain and the mud.” # Fourth Circle (Greed) – intense and selfish desire for something, especially wealth, power, or food. - “For the crime of Greed do these souls suffer. Those clerks asquint of mind made no measured spending in life. And by contrast, in these Popes and Cardinals, greed practiced its excess.” # Fifth Circle (Wrath/Anger) – extreme anger; a strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure, or hostility. - See the souls over whom anger prevailed. In the warm bath of the sun they were hateful, down here in the black sludge of the river Styx do they wish they had never been born.” # Sixth Circle (Heresy) – belief or opinion contrary to orthodox religious (especially Christian) doctrine. - “Here you will find the heretics and followers of every cult and pagan sect, all buried together, burning in eternal fire.” # Seventh Circle (Violence) – the unlawful exercise of physical force or intimidation by the exhibition of such force. - "The first ring is wholly for the violent. Because violence can be done to three persons, in three rounds it is divided: violence unto one's neighbor, unto one's self, and unto God." # Eighth Circle (Fraud) – a person or thing intended to deceive others, typically by unjustifiably claiming or being credited with accomplishments or qualities. - "Ten ditches leading down the final circle. Each filled with its own crimes, its own forms of punishment." # Ninth Circle (Treachery) – betrayal of trust; deceptive action or nature. - “The lowest, blackest, and farthest from Heaven. Well do I know the way.” Seven Mortal Sins: # Pride – Interchangable with Vanity, Pride is the overexaggerating of one's abilities or accomplishments. Prideful people usually inflate their own worth far over what it should be, and in the process, overinflate their egos, as well. They tend to act high-and-mighty, and consider themselves of far more importance to people than they really are. # Greed – The tendency to want more than you need. This can be wealth, power, sexual gratification (see Lust), etc. Usually, greedy people seek to add to their collection, through any way possible, and with no regard to others. It doesn't matter if others need the money, power, etc. to survive; If the greedy person sees it, he/she will do anything to acquire it. # Lust – is a psychological force producing intense wanting for an object, or circumstance fulfilling the emotion. The obsession with personal gratification and/or pleasure. This does not have to be sexual, but it usually is. # Envy (Jealousy) – Having an unusual interest in another's abilities, personality, luck, etc., and an unusually strong jealousy towards said person, because of those traits. This causes the envious person to copy the object of their envy, and/or trying everything they can to acquire what the object of their envy has. # Gluttony – means over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or wealth items. # Wrath (Anger) – Different from Anger, Wrath is the uncontrolled hatred for someone or something, and the unquenchable desire to exact revenge on said object/person. The wrathful person feels he *must* seek retribution on the focus of his anger, and is usually so consumed by his rage, that they usually cannot calm down after their revenge is complete. # Sloth – Extreme laziness. Slothful people feel that everything should be done for them, and will refuse to do anything for themselves. Such people would usually not get a job, even if they need to; sleep for most of the day, and then lounge around for the rest of it; etc. They have no desire to do anything that would require any ammount of effort or work, and would usually pass off those responsibilities to other people. Data Base 01. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ★ * Role: Ryū-nin (Dragon Ninja), Leader of Team Akuma, Jinchuuriki of Nine-tails (Kurumi (F. Kurama)) * Occupation: Ryu-nin, * Affiliation: Konoha (former; age 6), Main Branch Hayabusa Clan, * Birthday: October 10 * Clan: Main Branch Uzumaki-Hayabusa Appearance: * First Outfit: = wore a deep blue and silver body suit with a face mask, armguards and fingerless gloves. Strapped to his back and belt were Ryuken and Shikon no Ryūjin (Dragon Sword and Fang of the Dragon God) His family's heirlooms. * Second Outfit: = Naruto was wearing an all-dark blue black ninja gi uniform with a mask covering the lower half of his face (Kakashi's mask) that had a silver trim on it along with silver and black steel reinforced shinobi gauntlets and shoulder guards and fingerless gloves with metal plates and attached to the sides of his pants were armor-like metal plates as well as pair of ninja tabi boots. Tied around his forehead was a headband with a metal plate in the middle with a coiling dragon carved into it. On the back was the yin-yang symbol and a silver dragon coiled around it. He also had a dark grey sash like belt tied around his waist with several small scrolls attached to it as well as two weapon pouches. Strapped to his back was Ryuken while Shikon no Ryujin was sealed in a scroll. * New Ninja Attire ( ⃠ ): * (Think DLC Sigma 2 Costume) F_RYU_002-noscale (DLC - Sigma 2).jpg NG2_Art_Char_Ryu_Costume_5_DLC_Pre-Order_Bonus_FatherOutfit_.jpg = Naruto wore his new attire, which the outfit itself is consists that given by Joe, but also a copy, which he is the first person and also admires him, lastly being his savior for mob attack when he was kid, then also see his mother and sister, it was gift during his last birthday, made by their clanmates like Ryu’s Black Falcon outfit. A white shinobi shozoku with some armor; it has minor changes including rerebraces with red ropes; its chest armor is silvery gray and white accents, and pauldrons, also had straps with red gems underneath the short-sleeve tight shirt. Its gloves were also white, fingerless and both forearms with red gem on the center, adding hidden blades on each forearm. Then, with gray sash has 4x2 scroll/shuriken holsters and hip pouch with red roped belt; then has 3 shuriken holster attached on the left thigh, it holsters Hiraishin kunais. Lastly is ninja tabi boots along with greaves with red gem on it. Lastly, also wore a white scarf around his neck; and finally, the head chest/forehead protector, that has a long black bandanna except the headpiece, bearing the insignia of a dragon design. * (That attire was a gift of Joe during his birthday that made by they're clan-mates like Ryu's Black Falcon outfit. But its a black-version with few white remains.) = ( ⃠ ) A black shinobi shozoku with minor changes including white samurai shoulder pads; its armour is silver and black; its gloves is dark blue fingerless and both forearms is reinforced metal plated and also the dual hidden blades, then on its belt along with the red rope has a 4x2 scroll/shuriken holsters and the hip pouch on the back; then has a 3 kunai shuriken attached to the left thigh (and in later revisions, both) since it will be having the Hiraishin kunais; and its ninja tabi boots were the same from his previous attire, and along with greaves. And also wore a white scarf around his neck. As for the head crest/forehead protector; that has a long black bandanna except the headpiece, bearing the insignia of a dragon design. = As for the forehead protector ( ⃠ ); it was a custom-made, that had long black bandanna except the dragon's mouth wipe open, and also with a coiling dragon carved into it. = Then the final touch, is a haori; its now sported a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline. = New Ninja Attire ( ⃠ ): a newer version of his old ninja gi with the difference being that there were silver dragons coiled around the pant legs and his tucked in sleeves and wore a black ANBU-style vest with 6x3 scroll holsters over it. His new headpiece band was dragon headpiece is look different then 'Black Falcon' Outfits'. He then walked over to where a table was, picks it up, and ties it around his forehead and had a belt that had several small pouches and scrolls latched onto it and two weapon pouches behind him. ( ⃠ ) Arsenal: * Ryuken (Dragon Sword) = Shinryuken (True Dragon Sword) - blueish purple aura blade ★ * Shikon no Ryūjin (Fang of the Dragon God) ★ * Hidden Blades - Naruto's new wrist-mounted concealable blades ★It is made appearance in Chapter 3 * Kusarigama (Ninja Gaiden 2 Version) * Kyoketsu-Shoge (Ninja Assassin) = Kyuubi no Shippo (Tail of the Kyuubi; Nine Tails) ★It was created by the Kurumi the Nine Tailed Fox in Chapter 17 * Dabilahro (Level 3) * Kunais and Hiraishin Kunais * Shurikens (Cross Shuriken from Ninja Assassin.) and Roppoken * Retractable Wooden Sword: Randori (Non-lethal; for sparing.) * Amaterasu - A sansetsukon made from a white oak, blackened by the ever-burning anger of the goddess. At nighttime, its anger burns even more due to Tsukiyomi's transgression for killing her friend, Uke Mochi, the goddess of food. Main Weapons Tools Naruto's Hidden Blades These Hidden Blades are the concealable weapon that is composed of a narrow blade set into a channel on the underside of a bracer or gauntlet. Controlled by spring-loaded mechanism, the blade can spontaneously extend and retract from its position. The use of the Hidden Blade initially required the amputation of a ring finger as a means of allowing the blade to be extended should the user clench their fist. Naruto Uzumaki fascinates at these blades in Assassin's Creed, and so had Muramasa design it in modern time. He admits at the design, and so as he likes to have them in his arsenals. These wrist mounted blades located at the front of the forearms, useful for stealth assassination in main purpose. Useful to make a counterattack and caught the individual(s) off-guard. It allows to eliminate a target while drawing virtually no attention to themselves, and the techniques developed for its use often ensure near instantaneous death. This Hidden blade is a modification adopted during the 19th century to the standard Hidden Blade. This is customized assassination weapon, when was modified, able to deploy a chain blade (aka Kyoketsu-Shoge (Ninja Assassin)-now-Kyuubi no Shippo) onto the gauntlet that similar and unlikely to the Assassin's Creed's artwork of WilliamWu, when under Naruto's request to Muramasa. The chain blade is being attached into the left forearm of the Hidden Blade Gauntlet. 02. Ryū Hayabusa ★ * Role: Ryū-nin, Naruto's partner, Curio Shop Owner (Part-time), Ultimate Ninja, * Occupation: Ryu-nin, * Affiliation: Hayabusa, Team Akuma, * Birthday: June 15 * Clan: 2nd Branch Dragon Clan Appearance: * all whole body black outfit with a headpiece that resembled a dragon's crest falls from the ceiling with his blade, Shinken no Ryūken (Divine Dragon Sword) * his Legendary Black Falcon outfit's sleek design is similar to that of the modern special ops agent, while the tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, scarf, and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of the ancient ninja warrior. * A black or dark-grey, sleeveless, skin-tight jumpsuit with minor padding and straps toward the sides; kunai on the leg(s); arm and shin guards; fingerless gloves; hood and scarf obscuring most of the face; forehead protector bearing the insignia of a peregrine falcon and tabi boots. * Blue Ninja uniform: Dark blue shozoku with red undershirt, red arm guards and a silver-and-gold band across the forehead. Arsenal: * Shinken no Ryūken or Jinryūken (Divine Dragon Sword) = Mugen Jinryūken (Infinite Divine Dragon Sword) - Twin sister sword to Dragon Sword - greenish cyan aura blade ★ Blade: Silver with groove Guard: Silver Pommel: Silver Handle Cloth: Dark blue Design: Same identical then the (Shin)ryuken ((True) Dragon Sword); the blade with the groove. Both; Tsuba and pommel is silver, and Dark blue cloth handle (the color of the Traditional Dark Blue / Legendary Ninja). Noted: Its like the twin sister of the Dragon Sword, that just like the Dark Dragon Blade. So, please gave me a comment about Ryu's sword. Its better then the Ryuken that he possesses.Also...its like my long-time cartoon show, just like the 'Double Dragon'. Never thought about that old childhood cartoon, just like Brave Star and old TMNT before 2003 another. * Tonfas - They are made of reinforced super hard steel. * Falcon's Talon (Kata Kara Mōkin Tsume; Hard Shell Raptor Claws - From Ninja Gaiden 2.) * Angetsu Rentō (Eclipse Scythe) * Bow and Arrows * Kunais and Shurikens (6-pointed) * Windmill Shuriken - is a large Boomerang type, foldable shuriken, used as a projectile weapon. * Wooden Sword (Non-lethal; for sparing.) 03. Tsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze * Role: Ryū-kunoichi, * Occupation: Ryu-nin, * Affiliation: Hayabusa, Team Akuma, * Birthday: October 10 * Clan: Uzumaki, Main Branch of the Hayabusa Appearance: * She was wearing a whole body jumpsuit that was red and black with a dragon on the back and had arm guards on her forearms and fingerless gloves. She also wore a black face mask that covered half of her face. The front part of her suit was slightly unzipped revealing a mesh shirt. Arsenal: * Aka Arashi; - Katana, this weapon passed by her mother Kushina, silver bladed Katana with a deep red hilt, black diamond patterns, and a black guard, * Dual kodachi, * Nunchuku w/ kusarigama - A hybrid weapon made by Muramasa, this nunchuke able to convert into a Kusarigama, a weapon with a sickle-like weapon or Kama (in Mikey's case, a Nun-Chuck with a blade attached) attached to a chain and weight. - Based on TMNT 2012's Michelangelo Nunchuku/Kusarigama. * Shurikens and Kunais - An standard issue tools consists of both throwing and close-range combat (only for kunai). 04. Ayane Tenshin ★ # Role: Ryū-kunoichi (Ryuu-nin, non-Hajinmon sect), Cursed Child, Leader of Tenshi (Angel) # Occupation: Ryuu-nin, # Affiliation: Mugen Tenshin (Former), Hayabusa Village, # Birthday: August 5 (Result of Raidou Incident) # Clan: Mugen Tenshin Clan (former), Hayabusa Appearance: * Ayane was wearing a purple and silver whole body jumpsuit with flower decorations along with several pieces of armor and a black garb over her head. Strapped to her sides were her 'Fuma Kodachi'. * Ayane wore a sleeveless purple ninja gi with a mesh shirt underneath and black armguards. Her fuma kodachi were strapped in x formation on her sash with a weapon's pouch. Arsenal: = Fuma Kodachi - A short pair of blades handed down in the Tenjin Mon school, they are light and sharp, allowing the user to wield them quickly. Ayane has mastered the use of these blades through her Hajin Mon training. A pair of short swords of the sort used by legendary Ninja. Kodachi is a catch-all term for any short Japanese sword. Easy to manipulate, they are ideal weapons for rapid slashing attacks to take the initiative and keep an enemy on his toes. They are particularly suitable as compliments to physical attacks, allowing one to weave kicks and slices into a combo offensive that denies an enemy the chance to counterattack. Forged with blades as thin as possible for lightness, what they lack in reach they make up for with damage in close-range attacks. The hilt of her kodachis is replace with butterfly wing. * Kunais - Standard-issue tools, a thrown weapon and usage for close-combat. * Ayane's Incendiary shurikens (or Flash Kunais) - Ayane's ranged weapon, they are kunai with explosives set to go off. * Shurikens - 05. Kasumi Tenshin * Role: Mugen Tenshin Kunoichi (Tenjinmon sect), Ninja Princess, Kunoichi of Destiny * Occupation: Ninja Princess, * Affiliation: Mugen Tenshin, * Birthday: February 23 * Clan: Mugen Tenshin Clan Appearance: * wore a blue and white kunoichi outfit with a wakizashi with a golden tassel strapped behind her back called 'Hikari no Hana Ne' (The Flower Root of the Light). She also had long copper hair and brown eyes. Arsenal: * Hikari no Hana no Ne aka Shrouded Moon - An elegant blade, imbued with the mystical powers of the words "mist" and "moon." * Kasumi's Windmill Shuriken - Kasumi's uses a variant on the windmill shuriken - it is six kunai formed to create on giant shuriken, named "Kunai Tempest." * Kunai and Shuriken - Basic throwing knives; Kasumi uses a slightly different version however, as it is slightly curved and smaller, as well as releasing sakura petals as it flies through the air. 06. Momiji Higurashi * Role: Ryū-kunoichi, Naginata master, protector of the Hayabusa clan's treasure. * Occupation: Ryuu-nin, Dragon Shrine Maiden * Affiliation: Hayabusa Village, Shrine, * Birthday: September 20 * Clan: Appearance: * Momiji wore a red and white shrine maiden battle outfit with black ninja boots and strapped to her back was a Naginata called 'Tenryuu' (Heavenly Dragon). Arsenal: * Heavenly Dragon Naginata (天龍薙刀 Tenryū Naginata) - A "Shizuka" type naginata weapon kept by the Dragon Shrine Maidens, it is said to be carved from the tailbone of a dragon. This is Momiji's main weapon. * Heavensong Bow (天歌弓 Tenkakyu) - A bow used by the Dragon Shrine Maidens in rituals, where Shrine Maidens would pluck the bowstring like an instrument to drive away evil spirits. * Kunais or Shurikens - Ninja throwing knives. Momiji uses these in Ninja Gaiden 3 along with her bow. They have the same functionality as Shurikens. * Incendiary Kunais 07. Sakura Haruno ★ * Role: Konoha Kunoichi (Former; soon), Ryū Kunoichi, Witchblade Bearer, 102th Savaar, * Occupation: Medical-nin; Konoha (Former), Ryuu-nin, * Affiliation: Konoha (Former; age 14, soon), Hayabusa Village (current; soon), * Birthday: March 28 * Clan: Haruno, Appearance: * Pink hair, Red Qipao with white circle on her back, dark green biker shorts. * Reveal: Sakura is now reveal to be on the same height as them, her size is about B into less C-cup. She had long pink hair tied into a pony-tail. She is also wearing black Anbu style pants, and a red long sleeve shirt with the Haruno crest on the back located in the center. She have metal arm and leg guards, and her headband is change blue into red to complete her outfit. * New Attire: wears a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She wears a red ribbon around her left arm. and a dragon ring on her right hand, a half-calf shinobi boots. (AN: Think of Tifa's attire.) * New attire (Training Attire): Ascetic Red: All red Ninja suit, with a Hayabusa clan helm protecting her forehead. And also a red headband with a plate of the dragon symbol of the hayabusa. Arsenal: * Leather Gloves - a normal black gloves conducts chakra. * Hikarukaze (Lambent Wind) - Her weapon of-choice, a Wakizashi-size Blade Tonfa. * Mushō Shingetsukon (Lunar Staff) - Consisting of a staff made from a willow tree that is said to be tied to the moon and a pair of metal tips on each end. (From Ninja Gaiden; red and gold metal tipped caps version.) * Black Blade Boomerang; the Black Wing ≠ - A projectile weapon allows to return its user, but a pitch-black boomerang with a dark blue cloth wrapped it, into a handle. * BLACKHAWK! Tatang Fixed Blade Knife - Plain Edge, given by Agent Washington. * Witchblade - Sakura's new arsenal, gauntlet of angel and devil. ★ * Kusarigama ≠ - a chain-sickle, given by Naruto. * Eclipse Scythe ≠ - A massive scythe that once wielded by the Greater Fiend, Volf. 08. Rachel * Role: Fiend Hunter * Race: Human/Fiend * Occupation: Fiend Hunter * Affiliation: Hayabusa Clan's ally * Birthday: June 14Thank you DOA * Clan: Fiend Hunter Clan (Unnamed) Appearance: *Rachel is a statuesquely tall woman with pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and a curvaceous figure. She is usually seen wearing a skin-tight black leather combat suit that is compressed and cut in ways that reveal her midriff and large breasts. She also wears black thigh-high boots with various belts and knee arsenals, on her left arm she has a red layered Spike shoulder guard. #1: The person was female. She was 5'6 with blonde hair tied into a high ponytail. She had pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She was dressed in a black leather outfit. It was a leather jacket and leather pants with knee high boots. She also wore a tank top that showed off her midriff and had a massive warhammer strapped to her back. She appeared to be 17 and had a figure that would make any man keel over. #2: Rachel is a statuesquely tall woman with pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and a curvaceous figure. She is usually seen wearing a skin-tight black leather combat suit cut in ways that reveal her large breasts. Magic Arts: *Magic of Raging Aphrodite (魔法:アフロディテの怒い Mahou Afurodaite no Ikari, Witchcraft: Aphrodite's Rage) *Blades of the Ouroboros (魔導: ウロボロスの刃, Madou: Uroborosu no Yaiba; "Sorcery: Blade of Uroboros") Arsenal: = Warhammer - The War Hammer is an large bludgeoning weapon available as a hidden item in Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) and its variants Ninja Gaiden Black and Ninja Gaiden Sigma. It is Rachel's signature weapon and is highly specialized for slow, powerful combat moves. The War Hammer's heft makes it even more challenging to use than the Vigoorian Flail and requires expert timing and anticipation to use effectively. It is very useful for breaking walls and decapitating enemies. Due to its considerable mass, it is impossible to swing quickly. Designed: This heavy weapon resembles a war axe halberd but is considered a hammer due to its immense weight and lack of sharpness. The hammer is large and blunt on one end, while spiked on the other end making both sides deadly, designed to slay fiends,.a large green hammer with an axe blade on one end and a curved spike on the other end, and also a blue orb gem at the pommel. = Inferno Hammer - Rachel's favorite warhammer, massive and powerful. It was fashioned by treating the head of an ancient warhammer with a graphine coating and fitting it with a new steel grip. Though powerful when swung normally, with added centrifugal force it devastates anything unfortunate enough to be in its way. The head is forged from an exotic substance that rivals osmium for sheer density. Legend has it that it was formed when a molten piece of obsidian from a fiery inner circle of Hell plunged into the river Cocytus, quenching and crystallizing it into its current form. = Type 666 Heavy Machine Gun - An anti-Fiend machine gun inscribed with special markings. Most would consider it unwieldy, but Rachel's slender arms are more than a match for this monster. Barrel and ammunition are stamped with an anti-Demon icon called an "Elder Sign", boosting its power when used against lower-level Fiends. Designed for rapid fire, it utilizes a blow-back system for low recoil. An elegant, uncompromising, superbly made firearm. = Peluda Tail - is a grapple hook like item that is shot from the mechanism mounted on Rachel's right forearm. In cut scenes she uses it as a means of transportation swinging from place to place. In battle it can be used to cause damage or knock down smaller enemies. In the Monastery Rachel can use the Peluda Tail to swing from Chandeliers. A device made from the sewn skin of an ancient fiend. It is flexible, yet retains a sharp point. 09. Irene Lew (Sonia)Kickass Lady from DMC. # Role: CIA # Affiliation: USA, # Clan: Arsenal: = Survival Knife - a lethal close-range survival knife, it has a set within the compartment in the handle, a compass, match sticks, whetstone sharper, fishing link and hook, tube container, and band-aid. = Stun Rod - A non-lethal close-range weapon use for stun foe(s). = Stainless SIG-Sauer P220 Sport - .45 ACP. * Rounds: 8 * Attachment: Compensator, Scope, A version of the P220 with a stainless finish and a compensator; only chambered in .45 ACP; is now continued. = Dual Stainless Desert Eagle - .50 A.E. * Rounds: 10 (Extended) * Attachment: Pistol Bayonet, Holographic Sight, = MP7 Custom - 4.6x30mm * Rounds: 40 rounds * Attachment: HAMR Scope, Dot sight sideway, silencer = M14 EBR Custom - 7.62x51mm NATO * Rounds: 20 (Dual Mags) * Attachment: Thermo Scope, suppressor, 2 sided laser sights, = Rocky Mountain Arms Patriot Pistol "Carbine" w/ XM177/CAR15 stock - 5.56x45mm (Based on Soldier (1998)) * Rounds: 100-rounds (with Beta-C magazine) * Attachments: Under-mounted flashlight, ACOG Scope, These Patriot Pistols actually have the full length telescoping stock for the XM177/CAR15 carbines attached. It looks to be the same Patriot Upper mated to a full auto SP1 lower that was used in the movie Congo. These firearms are outfitted with under-mounted flashlights, vintage red laser sights (from the 1980s), and Beta-C magazines. = Barrett M82A2 - .50 Cal * Rounds: 10 * Attachment: New Sniper Scope with 2 Laser sights on both sides. - based on Jim Raynor's Commando Rifle * Noted: A large anti-materiel rifle, the M82A2 fires large-caliber .50 BMG (Browning Machine Gun) rounds, giving it the greatest power and range of any conventional sniper rifle in the game. Equipped with a high efficiency muzzle brake, which reduces recoil enough for fairly simple control and relatively easy repeat fire. Its oversized box magazine holds 10 rounds. = The Kalina Ann; Rocket Launcher. * Rounds: 1 shot * Attachment: Grappling Hook Bayonet, Multiple Rear launching tubes for micro-missiles, a grappling hook or a close-quarters weapon. * Noted: This rocket launcher resembles a highly modified M20 "Super Bazooka" fitted with multiple rear launch tubes for micro-missiles and a bayonet that can be projected on a chain, allowing the launcher to be used as a piton gun. It is a black rocket laucher with a long, serated bayonet attached to it. The bayonet can be completely removed(, as seen in the anime episode Rolling Thunder). Kalina Ann has chambers on the back end that hold mini missiles. The support handle has a second trigger for operating the grapple mechanism. Kalina Ann can fire a variety of projectiles, including mini missiles, rockets, and homing rockets. It is capable targeting multiple enemies or multiple locations on one enemy. The banyonet can be launched and retracted via a wire and can be used as a grapple in combat or for traversal. In close quarters, the bayonet serves as a melee weapon. Attachments (Supplement) Menu mp weapons attach exte.png|Extended Mags HAMR Scope menu icon MW3.png|HAMR Scope Reflex Sight menu icon BO.png|Reflex Sight BF3 Laser Sight Render.png|Laser Sight Thermal Scope menu icon MW2.png|Thermo Scope Silencer menu icon CoDO.png|Silencer/Suppressor ACOG Scope menu icon MW3.png|ACOG Scope List of Attachments * Extended Mag - Gain each firearm an extra clips for amount of ammunition. * HAMR Scope - is a toggleable hybrid of a Red Dot Sight mounted on top of a low-power ACOG-like scope. It has a 1.35x zoom when using the red dot sight mounted on top and a 2.4x zoom when using the scope itself. HAMR_Scope_Switch_MW3.png|A player switching between the Red Dot and Scope on an MP5. Hamr_Scope_1.png|Aiming down the HAMR Scope. Hamr_Scope_2.png|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight on the HAMR Scope. * Reflex Sight - is an a non-magnifying "electronic sight" that uses focusing optics to show a reticle floating out in front of the weapon. It depicted as an old style "tube" Red Dot Sight with the name "ArmPoint Mark ll Red Dot" on the side. * Laser Sight - gains to pin-point the target accurate. * Thermo Scope - Use for attached, Assault, sniper, battle rifle, LGM and SMGs, this scope assists aiming by highlighting enemy heat signatures. * Silencer/Suppressor - An muzzule attachment gains any firearms silence that used for sneaking operations. * ACOG Scope - provides mid-range (2.4x) magnification for precision fire over long distances. And is available for all submachine guns, light machine guns, and assault rifles (with the exception of the MP44). ACOG_Sight_overlay_MW2.png|Scope reticle - ACOG ACOG_default_reticle_MW3.jpg|The default reticle for the ACOG. P90_ACOG_Scope_MW3.png|The P90 with the ACOG Scope equipped. M4A1_ACOG_Silencer_MW2.png|The ACOG Scope mounted on the M4A1. Cancelled = AS50 Custom - .50 Cal = TDI Kard custom - .45 ACP * Rounds: 20 (Extended Mag) * Attachment: Reflex Sight, suppressor, laser sight. 10. Hayate Tenshin * Role: Mugin Tenshin Nin, * Occupation: Mugen Tenshin Shinobi, Heir of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, * Affiliation: Mugen Tenshin Village, * Birthday: July 3 * Clan: Mugen Tenshin, Appearance: * He is a young, muscular man, who has inherited his father's facial features and his mother's hair and eye color. In his original design, Hayate has slightly tanned skin, a slim face with a pointed chin, board shoulders, and narrow brown eyes. His hair is light brown, straight, and styled so it reaches his shoulders with a center parting. * Ninja Attire: #1: white shozoku with black mesh shirt underneath. * Ninja Attire #2: Black shozoku with grey chest armour, arm guards and shin guards, and a dark blue headband. * Info: shinobi armor and body-suits, which could include shin and wrist guards, chainmail, and masks to cover the lower half of his face. Two recurring elements to his costumes include his sword, theJinran-Maru, and a headband which he will wear around his forehead. He will also wear some casual, everyday clothing from time to time, in order to blend in with normal people and hide his shinobi identity. Arsenal: * Jinran-Maru (Rapid Storm) - The sword appears to be a traditional, straight-blade sword similar to the Dragon Sword. It is unknown whether or not it has any special properties. But as the name suggest, it may control the power of storm. * Kunais and Shurikens, 11. Raizo 3e5f1411e65c7abbaa9b4160063b9ff6-d30h5ml - Raizo - Ninja Assassin.png|Raizo teenage_raizo_9_by_princess_kraehe-d4cv81l.jpg|Teenage Raizo # Role: Dragon Nin, Ninja Assassin of Ozunu (Former), # Occupation: Former Ozuna Ninja Assassin, Dragon Ninja, # Affiliation: Ozunu (Defect/Former), Hayabusa Village, # Birthday: June 25 # Clan: Ozunu (Former), Appearance: *Like from Ninja Assassin *Dragon Ninja Attire *Modern Casual Attire Arsenal: * Blade Kyoketsu-shoge - The chain-dagger that similiar to the kusarigama, considered a main weapon-of-choice for Raizo. * Ninjato(s) (From Ninja Assassin) (役小角) - The sword is made of aluminium, with a wooden grip bound in black cloth and a metal tsuba. A blood groove runs along the length of both sides of the blade, with three Japanese symbols engraved into the base of the blade. The blade itself has been blunted to prevent injury to performers. The cloth exposes a small amount of adhesive at the base of the grip, but the sword remains in very good condition. Dimensions: 94 cm x 6.5 cm x 5.5 cm (37'' x 2 1/2'' x 2 1/4'') Kunais and Shurikens, * Shuriken - An Ozunu Clan-use issue, it can cut through flash or incapacitated target(s). 12. Ichika Orimura (From Infinite Stratos) * Role: Male IS Pilot (Formerly), Class Representative of Class One, Student Council Vice-President in the IS Academy, The first man who can pilot an IS, Dragon Ninja (Ryuu-nin), * Occupation: 1st year IS Academy - Student (Class One), Dragon Ninja, * Affiliation: I.S. Academy (Former), Hayabusa Village (Current), * Birthday: Sept. 27 * Clan: N/A Appearance: *Ichika is a young man of average height with tall black hair that is parted in the middle, dark brown eyes and a slim but trained body. He commonly wears his IS Academy uniform. For IS practice, he wears a dark blue tank top and tight-fitting bermuda shorts. Arsenal: * = Noted: = Decide to had Ichika to join the Hayabusa ranks, did you know why? Just as Ornstein the Dragon Slayer that having Ichika in RWBY x MGS x Infinite Stratos story because of he had decide to drop-out and even 'defects' the IS to joined the Diamond Dogs. Instead of being saved by her older sister Chifuyu, but a group of Ryuu-nin led by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Ayane, when they were passing by, that gotten their attention. So, taken side-tracked to save the young Ichika. 13. Saito Hiraga * Role: Dragon Ninja (Ryuu-nin), Gandálfr (as Louise's Familiar) and Lífþrasir (Former Tiffania/Tifa's Familiar), Saito Chevalier de Hiraga (S3E03–), Knight of Ondine, Saito de Hiraga des Ornières * Occupation: Louise's Familiar, Chevalier of Tristain, Lieutenant of the Ondine Knights, Lord of Des Ornières, Fighter Pilot, Tiffania's familiar (Former), * Affiliation: Japan, Hayabusa Village, Tristan * Birthday: Dec. 9 * Clan: Hiraga (Ninja and/or Samurai family) Appearance: * Saito is a young man with blue eyes and black hair, who wears a blue, loose, long-sleeved jacket-like top with a raised collar over his short-sleeve white t-shirt. He also wears a pair of black jeans partnered with some blue and white sneakers. Arsenal(s) * Derfflinger (Sword) - is an old sword that Louise bought for Saito. Louise spent most of her money in order to pay for an expensive healing potion for Saito after a fight early in the series, forcing her to buy Derflinger due to its cheap price of 100 Écu. Derflinger has the ability to speak and is seen to be very intelligent, usually offering useful information at times. (Other Names Gandalfr) = Former Current Sword Form - a single-edged blade similar to a falchion - Derflinger has the ability to absorb spells, but more powerful spells like those of a Square-class mage takes longer to absorb. He can also take control of his wielder and move them to safety if the wielder faints, but this uses up his own store of magic (Willpower). And in Volume 19, it is revealed if his physical form is destroyed he can move onto another blade in the vicinity to survive with all his abilities, though this takes a while. = New Form: Katana - Masamune - After it was destroyed when Derf was overpowered by the Ancient Dragon's attack that he had tried. Saito had gain Derf his new form, it will be consists of having a katana that he will resides to tkaken his new sword. Even though, if he pick something that Muramasa will forged it for his ancient weapon's new body. So, he found a perfect sword for Derf, the legendary katana, the Sword of Masamune. *This is a replica sword that represents the War Lord Date Masamune *Sword blade hand forged from high carbon steel *Handle Material: Black sageo braid over real ray skin. *Solid Wood Construction, Full Tang, Razor Sharp & Battle Ready = SIG Sauer P226 - A 9mm handgun is was given by Julio Chesaré, during Joseph de Gallia's invasion. And so he purchase the same gun that he was once used. = AK-47 (light novel only) - An Russian Assault rifle, chambers 7.62x39mm and 30-round magazine. = M72 LAW (unusable due to being used) - A WW2 American Anti-Tank, it is a single-use only. = Howa Type 64 - A Japanese Battle Rifle, chamber 7.62x51mm and 20-round magazine, it was found to be superior in practical accuracy, likely because its rate of fire and recoil (from less powerful 7.62 NATO ammunition) were lower. Vehicles * A6M Zero fighter (WW2 Fighter Plane) * Mitsubishi F-2A (anime only) 14. Louise Vallière nee Hiraga * Full Name: Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and Louise Françoise le Blanc de Hiraga de Ornielle * Role: Void Mage for Gandálfr, Saito's Wife, Chevalier, Lady, then Viscountess, des Ornières, Crown Princess of Tristain, Louise the Zero * Occupation: Student at the Tristain Academy of Magic, Agent for Queen Henrietta * Affiliation: Tristan, Halkeginia, * Birthday: Aug. 6 * Clan: Vallière, Hiraga, Appearance: * Louise is a petite girl with long, pink hair and pink eyes. She is usually seen in her school uniform, which consists of a white, buttoned up shirt, a short, black skirt, and a long, black cape. She has the school's emblem tied onto the collar of her shirt. She also wears long, black socks that goes up to her thighs and a pair of black shoes. * Plebeian Attire (Temporary): During their mission ordered by Henrietta, Louise and Saito heads out in a village, wherein Louise dressed as a plebeian. Her outfit consists of a brown cap, a silver, circular-shaped necklace and a brown-colored duster and a pair of sandals. * Modern Attire: During arrival of Saito's home world (with one white moon), after wedding, before meeting Saito's parents, wherein that Saito buys that outfit during the exploration. Her outfit consists of a Arsenals * Wand - A magic instrument considered Louise's choice, due to the revelation regarding her status as a Void Mage. Spells * Explosion Eoru. Sunu. Firu. Yarunsaksa... Onu. Sunu. Uriu. Ru. Raduo... Beozusu. Yuru. Suwieru. Kano. Oshiera. Jera. Isa. Wunshu. Hagaru. Beokun. Iru... * Dispel * Illusion * Teleport (only able to teleport to as far as she can see; but is capable of being casted rapidly unlike Illusion. The distance depends on how much of the incantation she chants before using it) * World Door (creates a magical door between one place and another) * Total Annihilation (Capable of annihilating an entire army but takes time to charge. Unknown limits) Trivia & Noted * Every weapon for each character bases on film, anime, and etc. * Feel free to look over the list of weapons that yet I had problem for finding the website location. See Also * Weapons' List * Characters' List Reference Naruto's Arsenal